


Unexpected

by Psianabel



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angela is tired, F/F, Hot Chocolate, Pre-Fall of Overwatch, Secret Santa Exchange, winter holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 20:34:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13220721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psianabel/pseuds/Psianabel
Summary: In a deep Winter holiday's night Angela just wants to get her work done. Yet of course she gets interrupted by someone, but maybe this time it works out better than expected.





	Unexpected

A heavy breeze hushed over the gray pavement, leaving cold on its way. Tiny sprinkles of snow followed suit and slowly covered the bleak outlook of the headquarters, silencing the busy noises that were a usual sight around these parts.  
  
But for now it was quiet, a nice change to what was going on around here all year. No one set foot outside and did their share of work, no one shouted commandos or ordered others around, no.  
  
On these days of the late year, everyone was free to do what they like, away from their usual work. And the fact that it started snowing just now made it even better. A white Christmas was surely the best thing.  
  
Many people used this free time to leave the Overwatch facility and get together with their family, spent time with their friends – this was what Christmas was all about.  
  
Holidays …  
  
Right.

Not all of them left the facility and definitely not all of them had the desire to connect with other people. For some these were the days they could finally be unbothered by their colleagues and _rest_ for once, getting the space that was so well needed after months.  
  
And Angela Ziegler was so close to experience just that.  
  
She stayed in the facility and barricaded herself in her lab, finally having the time to clear the backlog of work that piled up over the past weeks. It had been busy, if not one of the busiest days she experienced here under Overwatch, so it was nice to have some time again.  
  
Even though the pile looked like never-ending work, she was sure to get it done by the end of the holidays. If no one bothered her, this was definitely an achievable goal.  
  
If it only wasn't so much _damn paperwork_ …  
  
Now she knew why the work was left behind, this undeniably was one of her least favorite things to do. Reports left and right, documentations here and there.  
  
Angela sighed at the sight of her desk. She had to get through with it in one way or another …  
  
With one last look at the clock she started her work.  


* * *

 

“Of course you're here.”  
  
The deep voice rattled in Angela's mind, her hazy state suddenly interrupted by the noise. Angela opened her eyes and blinked, lifting her head up from the table and rubbed heavy-lidded eyes with a deep sigh.  
  
_Shit, I fell asleep?_

She was sure she had markings on her face from lying on the scattered papers on her desk, it wouldn't be the first time that happened.  
  
“Dr. O'Deorain …” Angela groaned, stretching her arms over her head and let them fall down again. She didn't bother to look behind where the voice came from, instead she just sighed and closed her eyes again. “What are you doing here?”  
  
“The same question applies to you.”  
  
Moira's voice was sincere, like silk, and Angela wished she wouldn't be so _bothered_ by that.  
  
Footsteps came closer and Angela wanted to roll her eyes.  
  
Of course she was here, of course she wouldn't leave her alone.  
  
“Still working on that?” Moira came to a halt beside her and, again, Angela didn't bother to look at her side. She knew what kind of expression Moira had anyways, so instead she popped both elbows up the table and put her head in her hands, rubbing her temples.  
  
So much for getting work done …  
  
“Yes … Morrison wants a report on the latest update of the nanites.” Angela said with a tired voice. Her eyes laid on the paper in front of her, her notes more scribbles and disconnected words than anything else.  
  
“I see.” was the only thing Moira said before she took a sip from the mug she brought with her.  
  
Angela was starting to get furious. She … just _stood_ there, right beside her, drinking whatever beverage she had in the middle of the night.  
  
This night was planned for getting work done. First she fell asleep on her desk, now her … her _colleague_ – or whatever they were – intruded her alone-time for whatever reason.  
  
“Moira, you didn't answer my question.”  
  
“You didn't either.” Moira cleared a spot on the table from a paper mess and decided to sit on it, Angela opened her eyes wide and looked at her. She didn't know what to say and other than this was utterly ridiculous, she didn't know what to think of this either.  
  
“Moira?”  
  
“Do you know what time it is?” Moira asked her and Angela turned confused to the clock at her side.  
  
_Oh._  
  
“4:25am.”  
  
“And how much work did you get done?”  
  
Angela faced her papers again, looking down at her scribbles and notes she took.  
  
_Not much._  
  
She sank back in her chair.  
  
“Look, Angela.” Moira set her steamy mug on the desk, avoiding to set it on any paper. “I know you want to work, I know you have been busy, but you need some time for rest, too.”  
  
A chuckle followed.  
  
“And I know I'm the one to talk, being here, too, to do the same thing as you, but.” Moira sat up again, placing a hand on Angela's back. “There is nothing wrong with taking some time off.”  
  
Angela was silent. She always was a hard worker, a workaholic even, to the point her work place was her own home – and that such words came from the person who she knew was just like her hit a bit too close to home.  
  
Maybe, just maybe Moira was right. For once.  
  
The sweet scent of Moira's mug got caught in her nose, tickling her senses. There was a strong hint of chocolate in there, definitely not what Angela was expecting what Moira would drink.  
  
But it smelled nice.  
  
“Do you want a hot chocolate, too?” Moira asked her as she saw Angela curiously stare at her mug.  
  
“I …” Angela's thoughts were rattling in her mind. She was torn in her own believes, struggling to decide between work and rest. Moira had a point, but her work wouldn't complete itself either. “... Yes, I like one.”  
  
Moira smiled, almost triumphantly. “I get one for you.”  
  
And just like that Moira left the room.  
  
Angela let her head fall back, dragging her hands over her face with a deep sigh. Tiredness still lingered inside her and if she had to admit, then Moira's offer was exactly what she needed right now.  
  
Maybe getting a clear mind for once could help her facing the work load. Just … a time where she came down and breathe, where she didn't have to worry about a thing.  
  
Maybe … Maybe this was the best choice.  
  
It didn't take long for Moira to come back to her, a plain white mug in her hand. It was steamy, too, the same scent filling her nose that came from Moira's mug. She stood up from her place, took Moira's mug with her and walked over to Moira who waited at the other side of the room, setting the mug down on the table that was in front of the couch that stood there.  
  
“Thank you.” Moira said as Angela handed her her mug, sitting down on the couch to make herself comfortable. Angela took the space beside her, crossing her legs as she grabbed the mug and thanked her, too.  
  
Instantly warmth flooded through her hands and through her body, combined with the sweet smell a content feeling spread. She sighed and closed her eyes as she held the mug in front of her, taking as much of this feeling in as possible.  
  
Moira meanwhile sipped on her own mug, watching Angela with a smile.  
  
For a while they both said nothing and only appreciated this quiet time together, their hot beverage almost empty now. The warmth coming from the hot chocolate only intensified Angela's tiredness and she had a hard time not to fall asleep any minute now.  
  
It was still early in the morning after all and that brief sleep she got earlier was hardly refreshing.  
  
But now that she settled herself on this couch, with this warmth in her hand, getting actual rest wasn't such a bad idea …  
  
“Thank you, Moira. … I appreciate it that you dragged me away from my desk.” She let out a halfhearted laugh and set her empty mug on the table, leaning back into the soft cushions.  
  
“You looked like you needed it.”  
  
Angela felt her consciousness slipping away from her, her tiredness too strong to hold it back anymore. She closed her eyes and fell to her side, right onto Moira's shoulder.  
  
Moira stiffened for a second at the sudden touch, but seeing how Angela was just so _gone_ beside her, she relaxed and extended an arm to lay it around her. She shifted a bit to make it a bit more comfortable for Angela, rubbing over her arm.  
  
She snorted.  
  
“Goodnight, Angela.”  
  
This went better than she intended. She definitely didn't complain about that.

 


End file.
